


贤人的品格

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: “别试图在我这儿找到什么，你在我这儿永远找不到那种名叫爱情的玩意儿。”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light





	贤人的品格

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友的生贺，又屑又渣的光双飞猫猫  
> 有点点sm情节

“您在走神，英雄。您累了吗？”

你发愣的空晌里猫魅领袖凑了过来，火红的耳朵垂成被驯服的样子，像你真的控制了一团火。你注视着他，他的双眼中满是关切和担忧的意味，似乎全然忘记了刚才的事。

“没事的。”你说。“我们继续吧。”

你的手掌抚摸过他绒绒的尖耳，连带着抚摸过他的发。你的手和你的语气永远这样温柔。在他眼中你看见自己的模样：一位“英雄”，面容慈悲，唯有眼中的光彩使人感到疏离和陌生。这是你。他不住地喊你“英雄”，语调近似一只发情的猫咪，连吐息中都带着花朵开放的潮湿和春夜的迷离。

你从没怀疑过他怎样迅速恢复到这状态里。名义上他是你的“爱人”，你“爱着他”，从这层逻辑关系上来说他被你撩拨起情欲也是自然如喝水般的事。不因外物，相爱的人会为彼此动情。但你很清楚这只不过是华丽的谎言，“爱人”。这两个字描述出了天底下最不可靠的关系。你需要他的身体，你要一个倾泻欲望的容器；而他渴望你的爱抚和亲吻。你同他在这关系中各取所需。你向来如此，你同你的每位“爱人”都各取所需，只是他们中的大多数不曾有这样“爱人”的名分。

“把那支鞭子取出来。”你咬着他的耳尖说。你知道他一定会照做的，对你的所有要求，他向来有求必应。那支鞭子摆放着的位置其实足够明显：尽管它的柄已经完全没入了这房间中第三个人的身体，但那长长的穗子仍然甩在外面，像是一条多出来的小尾巴。

他走到那个人身边去，试图用扯着穗子的方式取出它，但被你禁止了：“衔着它，好孩子。把它衔出来。”这时他眼中艳丽的红色也给那漂亮的脸蛋分去了一些。你观览着他，等待这只独穿了女式蕾丝内衣的猫魅将软鞭从那个人穴中衔出来。那支软鞭毫无疑问地已经被浸湿了，满是精油的味道，大概其中也混杂有那个人自己的体液。你等待着，等待猫魅张开那张漂亮的小嘴，也许还会伸出嫩红色的舌尖——就像吃你的鸡巴那样舔弄它，衔住它，而后带到你跟前来。你决意要这只软鞭充作今晚开启乐欲之门的操纵杆。

“他已经吃够了这东西，我的拉哈。”你说。“帮帮你自己。”

那个人——那个被吊在房间中央，连五感都快被彻底封锁的红色猫魅浑身抖了抖，也许是觉察到房间中另一只猫魅靠近的气息，从而间歇性地推测出了你的意图。古·拉哈·提亚，他永远是这样聪颖，你对他这一点向来十分欣赏：探索水晶塔时如此，要他和“他自己”，那半截身体已经水晶化的另一位古·拉哈·提亚一起侍奉你时也如此。

你还记得你头一次同时将他们俩拥进怀里的样子：他们羞涩得如出一辙，但很快就明白了要怎样才能使这位并不像外表那样刚正不阿的英雄感到快乐。那时他们一齐舔弄你的鸡巴，红色的眼睛和绿色的眼睛一齐流出欢欣的泪水，将他们的脸庞打湿。你喷涌而出的精液对他们做了与这泪水相同的事。但他们终归是不一样的：俏皮的古·拉哈·提亚会将你的体液一丝不剩地吃掉，但水晶公会垂下他的耳，仿佛圣徒受难般任你的体液在他脸颊的水晶上渐渐凝固。

现在，那支水晶化的手臂和那支平常的手臂一起被他背到身后。你从背后操他的时候总用那个姿势将他的手腕抓住。他没有伸出舌尖，但洁白的齿咬上了皮鞭的穗，这使他能够更加有力地将软鞭从他自己身体中拉扯出来。  
软鞭有松动迹象的时候古·拉哈·提亚开始挣扎。他含混不清地说，不，不。你主观上认为一定是刚才这只水晶猫咪的淫叫声将他的穴也叫得馋了，于是对于此刻唯一能操弄着自己的东西产生了过于强烈的依赖感。你对此无动于衷。他的奶尖上两颗乳坠丁玲丁玲晃动起来，红色和绿色的宝石拉扯着他的奶头，现在坠在他胸口的是两只汁水饱满的莓果。再等等，你想，这不够。

很快你的水晶猫咪轻喘起来。在外他是这座都市的领袖，但现在这只是一具被你调教得过分淫乱的肉壶而已。他开始抚摸起自己的下体，包括他那支只能被拿来把玩的肉棍，以及那只正汩汩流着你体液的肉穴。你知道他总是耐不住，即便方才被按着操过一遍，那剧烈的快感也很难真正地缓解他内里瘙痒和渴望的感觉。他的另一只手从背后悄悄挪到胸口，并不饱满的胸脯被他从女士内衣中解放出来：粗糙的蕾丝对于他乳首的刺激还是太过了些。

“快一些。”你有意催促他。“别光顾着自己自慰了。”

软鞭从古·拉哈·提亚穴里被拉扯出来时这只俏皮的红色猫咪射了，射了你的水晶猫咪一身。你对这幅画面满意地眯起眼睛，而后轻声说，“爬过来。”灯光下，构成他身体的一部分水晶变得不那么透明了。这是那些精水的功效。但光仍能透过他的手臂照上地板，留下奇诡而瑰丽的花纹。偶尔花纹被破坏，伴随着啪嗒啪嗒的声响，那是软鞭上的液体坠在了地上。

你从他口中接过粘腻的鞭子，而后毫不留情地抽打起他的奶子。他痉挛起来。正处在高潮中的另一个拉哈也许与他共感了，浑身发抖得更厉害。“这样是不是比你自己揉爽多了？”你尽量将声音放得温柔了些。“抬起头看我，古·拉哈·提亚。你是不是比刚才爽得多了？”

“是的，我的英雄。”他粗喘着说，“请给我多一些……”

“不。”这时你像个独裁的暴君。“你忘了你的礼仪，骚猫咪。…我要给“你”一些惩罚。”

你强词夺理地说着，起身越过他，像从不曾注视过他。他瞪大双眼，但很快又回到那副平静而温驯的样子，唯有发红的眼角尚且证明他仍是饥渴着的。他像个真正的猫咪那样趴在那儿。你走到那个双眼尚未完全变红的古·拉哈·提亚身边，卸下了他的口枷。现在你有两个会淫叫的猫咪了。

“你没能夹住它。”你将声音放得很轻，“这支可以慰藉你骚穴的鞭子被另一个你夺走了。你失职了。”

在他反应过来之前你的鞭子已经如暴雨般席卷了他。他在皮革划破空气的声音中颤栗，在发红的鞭痕印在身体上时发出饕足的叹息。你的手是属于战士的手，可以摆弄那支黑色的大剑，也能随意控制你的爱宠。你控制了他的视觉，控制了他的情欲，现在他要用自己的身体来回报你。猫咪总是如此。

在噼啪如雷声的情境下有着碧绿眼瞳的猫咪叫起你的名字，英雄，希卡利，英雄。每一声都像他的琴声那样悠扬。你的手加重了力道，他的花样也变得多了，他喊着好舒服，再多一些，求求你。你顺应他的意愿，红色和绿色的宝石在鞭风中被吹打得如同秋日的叶片。这时你的水晶猫咪悄悄爬了过来，张口含住了你的鸡巴。你纵容了他略显放纵的举动，但很快又略带责备地说，“这东西不能一直让你吃下去。他的穴肉还要它来惩罚呢。”

“对不起。”你的水晶猫咪说，“但，请让我也吃一些……”

你点头应允，接着从那个湿软的小嘴里把鸡巴抽出来，转而插进这刚刚被你鞭打过的红猫咪身体里。到目前为止，除却你手上的软鞭，还没有别的东西操过他，因此那穴里格外地紧。你用轻喘作为他守护贞洁的嘉奖。两只猫咪确乎在这件事上都受到了鼓舞，被你操着的那只选择用收紧穴肉的方式来回报你，另一只则将舌尖凑到了你们交合着的地方，慢慢地舔舐起来。

显然被操的那只猫咪受不了这样的触感。他不住扭动着身体，说，不要舔了，不要舔了。鞭稍落在水晶猫咪背上，你轻轻抽打的动作显然是要这只猫咪舔得更用力一些。在唇舌与鸡巴的夹攻之下红色猫咪很快又射了出来，白莹莹地在你们胸腹间洒了一片，使你想起某地的白雪。你随意揩了一把小腹又将手指塞进他嘴里，猫咪立即安静下来，噗呲噗呲地吞吐着，仿佛只能依靠舔弄你的手指而活。你的腰继续挺动，没理由因为他的射精而终止你的快乐。他在舔弄手指的间隙哀叫着，一声接着一声，像是未足月的小奶猫讨奶吃时发出的声音。

你挺动着，像当年探索水晶塔那样探索他的身体。坦白来说你对这具身体早就熟稔得不能更熟稔了，但你从不介意更熟一些。快感从你的下半身升腾起来，你知道当你的精液洒在这具身体中时他就会消失了，像童话中变成一团泡沫的人鱼公主。他会回到他的时空去，忘记你，忘记第一世界的暗之战士，在不久后的某个夜晚跟艾欧泽亚的年轻英雄做爱，享受一类偷尝禁果似的快感，并且在另外一个百年后重复另一个他做过的所有事。

为此你总是试图在过去的自己见到他之前从他身上多争得一些时间，你不想叫年轻的你享用他享用得太早。一类比争风吃醋更纯粹的感受总是无时不刻地将你的心填满，人们习惯性地叫它占有欲。你习惯占有美的东西，生发这样的欲望对你而言简直是天经地义。

“不要…不要射进来……”双眸异色的猫魅低声哀求着，像是这样就能阻绝即将到来的离别。在哀求下你的心反而坚硬起来，它变得冰和铁更冷，你现在有了一副铁石心肠。

“你必须离开这儿。”你听见自己的声音中带着一类愉悦。比起单纯的生理愉悦，那更像是恶魔饱食后所体会到的情感。“我不会多留你哪怕一星时。”

你挺动的速度变快了。精油和体液打发出细小的泡沫，看起来像是你已经内射了他。但那些液体最终都落在这城市的领袖口中。他说不出话，你的手指在他口中不停翻搅，这室内只剩下水声，听起来简直像是有谁在房间中安置了一个小型喷泉。快感在短时间内以难言的速度攀升着，你知道你马上就要射出来了。

“再见了。”你喘息着说，“萨雷安的小贤人，未来再把你的穴送来给我操吧。”

你看着这惹人怜爱的猫咪像萤火般逐渐散去，现在房间里只剩下一个古·拉哈·提亚了。他被液体润泽的脸撞入你的眼中，这使得什么怜爱似的情感在你心中突兀地生发出来。你脑海里警铃大作，你知道你可能要越界了。幸运的是过量的理智帮了你，他们不会允许这种事发生。

你发狠地将他的头按到你的胯下，按上那支尚且还没疲软下来的鸡巴。这行为既像发泄也像一类无言的报复，报复引诱着你的他。关于这些你通通不知道，你只知道此刻你又渐渐冷静下来了。

“舔吧，”你压低声音说，“如果它能硬得快一些，我就不射你肚子里了。”

第二天早上你醒得比以往早一些，并且感到精力充沛。你温驯的水晶猫咪消失了，现在站在你房间中穿着衣服的是这城邦的领袖。他的神情仍然温柔，正直，像一位真正的贤者，不介意你出格的行为，也不介意你前夜粗鄙的言辞。

“…早上好。”你率先向他打了招呼。他回过头来，眉眼中隐隐有些满足和幸福的意味，但这些情感又很快消散了。这一定是因为你紧皱的眉头，你一向不喜欢肉体关系沾染上这种甜蜜的色彩。尽管离开这房间后每个人都知道你是他的“爱人”，你也仍然要坚守这个过于冷酷的原则。

“别试图在我这儿找到什么。”你警告道，“你在我这儿永远找不到那种名叫爱情的玩意儿。”

“……我知道。”水晶公说。他缓慢地穿上他的长袍，又将红色的外搭一层层叠好，像是全然认可了你的话语。你一时有些不知所措，于是从床铺中坐起。你现在迫切地需要你的战甲，有了它你就可以将心头的不安彻底消灭。穿上衣服后的你们总像另外两个人一样相处，你认为这是绝对安全的。

他不等你穿好战甲便走了。冷清的房间让你的心情稍缓和了一些，但那身黑甲对现在的你而来仍然必不可少。你整理好背包，带上必备的用品，而后背着大剑走出了房间。

FIN


End file.
